lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lostpedia:Archiwum Newsów
__TOC__ =2008= Maj 04x13/14 - trailery 26.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - trailer Sky One 21.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - czwarty trailer ABC 18.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - drugi trailer ABC 04x13/14 - trzeci trailer ABC 16.05.2008r. 04x13/14 - pierwszy trailer ABC D Damian ---- Jako jedyny aktor wie jak zakończą się "Zagubieni" 20.05.2008r. Matthew Fox jest jedynym członkiem obsady serialu "Zagubieni", który poznał tajemnice scenarzystów. Aktor, który w kultowym serialu wciela się w postać doktora Jacka Shepharda, przyznaje, że zna zakończenie "Zagubionych", ale nie zamierza go nikomu zdradzać, ponieważ ten specjalny sekret sprawia mu ogromną frajdę. - To prawda. Znam zakończenie, które zostanie wyemitowane w 2010 roku. Moi koledzy wiedzą, że nie mogę o tym rozmawiać, ale czasami mnie wypytują w nadziei, że coś mi się wymknie. Poza tym taki sekret to fajna rzecz - mówi gwiazdor. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl/ D Damian ---- 04x12 - trailery i sneak peeki 15.05.2008r. 04x12 - siódmy sneak peek 14.05.2008r. 04x12 - sneak peeki czwarty, piaty i szósty 13.05.2008r. 04x12 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x12 - drugi sneak peek 04x12 - trzeci sneak peek 12.05.2008r. 04x12 - drugi trailer ABC 09.05.2008r. 04x12 - trailer ABC 04x12 - trailer CTV D Damian ---- Matthew Fox opowiada dowcip z "LOST" 14.05.2008r. "Gwiazdor serialu "Lost" Matthew Fox wyjawił prasie, że stara się teraz jeździć bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nie wylecieć z obsady. Bo jest taki dowcip..." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x12 - zdjęcia promocyjne 14.05.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17, Zdjęcie 18, Zdjęcie 19. 29.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x13/14 - "There’s No Place Like Home 2" 12.05.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa drugiej i trzeciej części finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Więcej "Zagubionych" w następnych sezonach ' ''09.05.2008r. ABC zdecydowało się dołożyć po 1 odcinku do piątego i szóstego sezonu "Zagubionych". Wszystko z powodu strajku scenarzystów. Pierwotnie trzy ostatnie sezony serialu miały liczyć po 16 odcinków. Ponieważ jednak scenarzyści zaczęli wykłócać się z producentami, realizacja czwartej odsłony musiała zakończyć się po 14 częściach. Dwie zagubione godziny trafią do sezonu piątego i szóstego. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- 'AXN przerywa nadawanie "Zagubionych" ' 09.05.2008r. Telewizja akcji AXN wraz z końcem maja przerywa emisję dwóch seriali. Widzowie na pewien czas muszą rozstać się ze swoimi ulubieńcami z seriali "Zagubieni" oraz Dr House. W niedzielę, 25 maja, o godz. 21:00 wyemitowany zostanie 8. odcinek czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych" i będzie to ostatni odcinek najnowszej serii jaki widzowie AXN zobaczą tej wiosny. Na drugą część najnowszego sezonu "Zagubionych" AXN zaprasza we wrześniu. Przerwa w spotkaniach z Rozbitkami nie będzie trwała długo, a rozłąkę ma uprzyjemnić nowy serial "Pod osłoną nocy". Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- '''Świat oszalał na punkcie gry "Lost" 09.05.2008r. CD Projekt prezentuje cytaty z zachodnich mediów dotyczące gry komputerowej "LOST: Zagubieni". Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Pierwsze promocyjne zdjęcia finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu 08.05.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10. D Damian ---- 04x11 - trailery i sneak peeki 08.05.2008r. 04x11 - czwarty sneak peek 04x11 - piąty sneak peek 06.05.2008r. 04x11 - trzeci sneak peek 05.05.2008r. 04x11 - drugi trailer ABC 03.05.2008r. 04x11 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x11 - drugi sneak peek 02.05.2008r. 04x11 - pierwszy trailer ABC 04x11 - trailer CTV D Damian ---- Gwałtowny spadek oglądalności "Zagubionych" 07.05.2008r. "Producenci Zagubionych powinni poważnie przemyśleć kilka spraw. Oglądalność 4 sezonu ich serialu "Lost: Zagubieni" jest wyjątkowo niska i, co gorsza, ciągle spada. Najnowszy odcinek Zagubionych obejrzało zaledwie 11.13 milionów widzów, co oznacza, że bardzo niewiele brakowało, byśmy zapamiętali go jako odcinek, podczas którego zanotowano najniższą oglądalność w historii serialu. Obecnie ten zaszczytny tytuł przysługuje odcinkowi poświęconemu Michaelowi (Meet Kevin Johnson) - 11.03 milionów widzów. Oglądalność 4 sezonu w porównaniu z pierwszym czy drugim jest bardzo niska, ale niekoniecznie wynika to ze słabego poziomu odcinków. Wszystkie popularne amerykańskie seriale notują ostatnio spadki oglądalności związane zapewne z zakończonym niedawno strajkiem scenarzystów. Z kolei programy takie jak "Taniec z gwiazdami", "American Idol" i "You Can Dance" biją w Stanach rekordy popularności. Niezależnie od tego, co się będzie działo, Zagubieni nie znikną z anteny aż do 2010 roku. Producenci serialu podpisali ze stacją ABC kontrakt, w którym zobowiązali się do nakręcenia 48 godzin serialu, które składają się na sezon 4, 5 i 6. Poza tym Zagubieni to obecnie najpopularniejszy serial w Stanach. Mimo, iż telewizyjna oglądalność jest niska, to w serwisach takich jak iTunes serial bije rekordy popularności. Również stacja ABC chwali się, że nie może narzekać na liczbę osób oglądających nowy odcinek na jej stronie dzień po premierze. Pozwala to sądzić, że serial wcale nie traci na popularności." Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl/ D Damian ---- Kampania "Save Jacket" 04.05.2008r. Fani Jacka&Juliet, wzburzeni po ostatnim odcinku, rozpczęli kampanię "Save Jacket". Wysyłają do producentów paczki pełne wykałaczek z listami, w których to proszą o kontynuowanie zwiazku tej pary.Główne motto to: "We Miss The Toothpicks Too!". Jeżeli jesteście fanami Jacka i Juliet, pomóżcie! Jeśli macie problem z napisaniem listu wejdźcie na podaną stronę lub piszczie e-maile na ten adres: gooblinek13@wp.pl Paczki przesyłajcie pod ten adres: Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse c/o Lost Touchstone Television 500 South Buena Vista, Building #343 Burbank, CA 91521 Źródło: link Gabesssa Kwiecień 04x10 - dwa nowe sneak peeki 30.04.2008r. 04x10 - trzeci sneak peek 04x10 - czwarty sneak peek D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x12 - "There’s No Place Like Home 1" 28.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa pierwszej części finałowego odcinka 4. sezonu "Zagubionych" o tytule "There’s No Place Like Home". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x10 - drugi trailer 26.04.2008r. 04x10 - drugi trailer ABC D Damian ---- 04x10 - trailer i dwa sneak peeki 25.04.2008r. 04x10 - trailer ABC 04x10 - pierwszy sneak peek 04x10 - drugi sneak peek D Damian ---- 04x11 - zdjęcia promocyjne 24.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7. 23.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13. D Damian ---- 04x09 - trzy nowe sneak peeki 22.04.2008r. Trzy nowe sneak peeki z dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Shape of Things to Come" D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x11 - "Cabin Fever" 21.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się zapowiedź prasowa jedenastego odcinka "Zagubionych" o tytule "Cabin Fever". Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x09 - nowe zdjęcia promocyjne 20.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8. D Damian ---- Pierwszy sneak peek z 04x09 18.04.2008r. Pierwszy sneak peek z najbliższego, dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Shape of Things to Come". D Damian ---- Czwarty zwiastun 04x09 18.04.2008r. Drugi zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki "Lost: Zagubionych", "Brzyduli Betty" i "Chirurgów". D Damian ---- 04x10 - pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne 17.04.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17, Zdjęcie 18, Zdjęcie 19, Zdjęcie 20, Zdjęcie 21, Zdjęcie 22, Zdjęcie 23, Zdjęcie 24, Zdjęcie 25, Zdjęcie 26, Zdjęcie 27, Zdjęcie 28, Zdjęcie 29, Zdjęcie 30, Zdjęcie 31, Zdjęcie 32. D Damian ---- Wszystko o "Lost" w 4:24 17.04.2008r. ABC wypuściła nowy filmik streszczający fabułę "Zagubionych" w 4 minuty i 24 sekundy. D Damian ---- Emilie de Ravin z nowym kontraktem? 17.04.2008r. "Z końcem czwartej serii wygasa kontrakt Emilie de Ravin z Zagubionymi. Jednak jak dowiadujemy się z amerykańskich źródeł, aktorka rozpoczęła rozmowy o przedłużeniu umowy na kolejny sezon. 26-letnia de Ravin w serialu Lost gra postać Claire Littleton. Występuje w serii od samego początku jej istnienia." Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x10 - "Something Nice Back Home" 14.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się kolejna zapowiedź prasowa, tym razem dotycząca dziesiątego odcinka "Zagubionych" o tytule "Something Nice Back Home". Epizod ten zostanie wyemitowany 1 maja. Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowy zwiastun 04x09 14.04.2008r. Zwiastun promujący nowe odcinki trzech flagowych produkcji ABC - "Lost: Zagubionych", "Brzyduli Betty" i "Chirurgów". D Damian ---- Będzie dodatkowa, czternasta godzina 4. sezonu! 12.04.2008r. Zarząd ABC zgodził się na to, aby 4. seria Lost potrwała o godzinę dłużej. Wiemy już też, w jaki sposób zostanie spożytkowana ta dodatkowa godzina - wydłużony zostanie finał sezonu, który będzie trwać aż 3 godziny. Pierwsza część finałowego epizodu zostanie wyemitowana 15 maja. 22 maja ABC planuje wyemitować godzinny finał serialu "Brzydula Betty" oraz dwugodzinny finał serialu "Chirurdzy", tak więc pozostała część finału "Lost" byłaby wyemitowana dopiero późnym wieczorem. Dlatego zdecydowano się przesunąć dwie ostatnie części finałowego odcinka na kolejny tydzień. 4. sezon "Lost" zakończy się więc 29 maja. Wstępne daty emisji: * 04x12 - 15 Maja (finał sezonu - część 1) 10pm-11pm czasu amerykańskiego * 04x13/14 - 29 Maja (finał sezonu - część 2 i 3) 9pm-11pm czasu amerykańskiego Źródło: http://www.eonline.com/ D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" z dodatkową godziną? 11.04.2008r. Damon Lindelof i Carlton Cuse robią wszystko, by 4. seria Lost potrwała o godzinę dłużej - donoszą amerykańskie media. Doszło już nawet do spotkania w tej sprawie z osobami z kanału ABC. Już w połowie zeszłego roku zakomunikowano, że kolejne trzy sezony Zagubionych będą liczyć po 16 epizodów. Strajk scenarzystów pokrzyżował jednak te plany i kanał ABC zdecydował o skróceniu obecnej serii do 13 epizodów. Od wczoraj toczą się jednak rozmowy, by sezon skończył się na odcinkach 14. Nie wiadomo jak zostałaby spożytkowana dodatkowa godzina serialu. Producentom najbardziej zależy na dwugodzinnym season finale. Jest jednak problem z emisją trwającego tyle czasu odcinka. Finał Zagubionych zaplanowano na 22 maja, tego samego dnia ABC pokaże także finałowe odcinki Brzyduli Betty i Chirurgów. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Nowy trailer 04x09 11.04.2008r. Stacja ABC wyemitowała drugi trailer dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu pt. "The Shape of Things to Come". Zwiastun można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x09 - "The Shape of Things to Come" 08.04.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa pierwszego po pięciotygodniowej przerwie odcinka "Zagubionych" pod tytułem "The Shape of Things to Come". Epizod ten zostanie wyemitowany 24 kwietnia. Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- Bogate słownictwo bohaterów "Zagubionych" 08.04.2008r. "W oczekiwaniu na nowe odcinki "Zagubionych" na YouTube'ie można obejrzeć, jak bardzo oryginalni są scenarzyści tego serialu. Okazuje się bowiem, iż autorzy dialogów mają, delikatnie mówiąc, tendencję do nadużywania jednego słowa. Jakiego?" Filmik. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Który spoiler jest prawdziwy? 08.04.2008r. "Kristin z E!Online zdradziła niedawno kilka naprawdę mocnych spoilerów dotyczących ostatnich pięciu odcinków czwartego sezonu. Niestety miało to miejsce 1 kwietnia i gdy wszyscy mieli szczęki na podłodze, Kristin oświadczyła, że był to z jej strony zwyczajny żart. Szybko jednak dodała, że jeden spośród tych spoilerów jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Który?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian Marzec Znamy tytuł finałowego cliffhangera 31.03.2008r. "Cliffhanger wieńczący finałowy odcinek czwartego sezonu doczekał się oficjalnego kryptonimu - "The Frozen Donkey Wheel". Co to oznacza? Czego możemy sie spodziewać po odcinku? O co w ogóle chodzi?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- 04x09 - zdjęcia promocyjne 28.03.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12. D Damian ---- Pierwszy trailer 04x09 21.03.2008r. Stacja ABC wyemitowała pierwszy trailer dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu pt. "The Shape of Things to Come". Epizod ten będziemy mogli zobaczyć dopiero po pięciotygodniowej przerwie - 24 kwietnia. Zwiastun można obejrzeć tutaj. D Damian ---- Zdjęcia z planu 21.03.2008r. Oto zdjęcia zrobione przez fanów na planie serialu "Zagubieni" podczas kręcenia przez ekipę zdjęć do dziewiątego odcinka 4. sezonu pt. "The Shape of Things to Come": Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9. D Damian ---- Kate i Sawyer reklamują perfumy 21.03.2008r. Evangeline Lilly dołączy do szeregu gwiazd reklamujących perfumy. Kanadyjska aktorka, znana z serialu "Zagubieni", firmować będzie zapach "Davidoff Cool Water Woman", produkowany przez koncern Coty Prestige. Lilly dołączy do innego gwiazdora "Zagubionych", Josha Hollowaya, który w roku 2007 wziął udział w promocji męskiej wersji zapachu. Producenci mają nadzieję, że konsumenci skojarzą ze sobą dwa produkty, kiedy w ich reklamie pojawią się postaci z tego samego filmu. Specjaliści z Coty uważają również, że charyzma Lilly doskonale koresponduje z ich produktem. - Z jej świeżą, naturalną urodą, niezależną, spełnioną osobowością i wielką siłą uwodzenia, Evangeline Lilly będzie doskonałą twarzą naszego legendarnego zapachu - oświadczył przedstawiciel firmy. Evangeline Lilly zadebiutuje wkrótce na ekranach kin rolą w obrazie "Afterwards" u boku Johna Malkovicha. Francuska premiera filmu planowana jest na 1 października 2008 roku. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Czy jesteś uzależniony od serialu Zagubieni? 21.03.2008r. "Nie możesz się doczekać kolejnego odcinka "Zagubionych"? Codziennie kilka razy odwiedzasz ulubione strony o serialu z nadzieją na nowe newsy, czytasz wszystkie spoilery, oglądasz wszystkie wywiady, chodzisz do kina tylko na filmy, w których występują aktorzy z "Zagubionych", jesteś w stanie wydać 170 złotych na żenujące DVD z drugim sezonem, oglądasz zwiastuny "klatka po klatce", potrafisz godzinami prowadzić rozmowę o najnowszym odcinku, po ostatnim dzwonku w piątek, kiedy wszyscy krzyczą "weekend!", Ty krzyczysz "LOST!"? Jeśli tak, to jesteś uzależniony/a i wymagasz leczenia." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Trailery i pierwsze sneak peeki do 04x08 14.03.2008r. Zwiastun ABC Zwiastun CTV Pierwszy sneak peek Drugi sneak peek D Damian ---- Pięć nowych sneak peeków z 04x07 11.03.2008r. Nowe sneak peeki z siódmego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "Ji Yeon" D Damian ---- 4. sezon "Zagubionych" w AXN od 6 kwietnia 10.03.2008r. W kwietniu telewizja AXN rozpocznie emisję nowych epizodów popularnych wśród widzów seriali. Jednym z nich będzie "Lost: Zagubieni", którego 4. sezon będzie można oglądać na antenie stacji od 6 kwietnia, w każdą niedzielę o godzinie 21:00. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Nowe zdjęcia promocyjne 08.03.2008r. * Zdjęcia promocyjne do odcinka siódmego - "Ji Yeon": Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13. * Zdjęcia promocyjne do odcinka ósmego - "Meet Kevin Johnson": Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7. D Damian ---- Trailery i pierwsze sneak peeki do 04x07 07.03.2008r. Zwiastuny ABC i CTV siódmego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "Ji Yeon" Dwa sneak peeki z siódmego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "Ji Yeon" D Damian ---- Ostatnia telewizyjna rola Matthew Foxa 05.03.2008r. Aktor Matthew Fox zapowiedział, że po zakończeniu serialu "Zagubieni" już nigdy nie powróci do pracy w telewizji. 41-letni gwiazdor cieszy się z fenomenalnego sukcesu serialu J.J. Abramsa, ale przyznaje, że rola doktora Jacka Shepharda uniemożliwiła mu przyjęcie wielu interesujących propozycji filmowych, więc postanowił, że po 2010 roku, kiedy zakończy się produkcja ostatniego 6. sezonu, na dobre pożegna się z telewizją. „Dostaję teraz wiele ciekawych ofert, ale często nie mogę ich przyjąć, bo jestem związany z serialem"- mówi Fox. "Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie roli w 'Zagubionych' zawdzięczam wiele z tych propozycji, więc staram się, aby serial był na pierwszym miejscu, ale po jego zakończeniu nie będę już pracował w telewizji. Już nigdy nie zgodzę się związać na tak długo z jedną rolą”, dodaje aktor. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Kto nie lubi Kate z "Zagubionych" 05.03.2008r. Evangeline Lilly nigdy nie cieszyła się zbyt dużą popularnością wśród aktorów serialu "Zagubieni", jednak ostatnio coraz częściej tematem rozmowy w obsadzie są sposoby uśmiercenia granej przez nią bohaterki. Jak donosi plotkarski magazyn „Star”, przebywające na Hawajach gwiazdy popularnego serialu są zmęczone towarzystwem wiecznie narzekającej Kanadyjki i umilają sobie czas planowaniem krwawych scenariuszy śmierci postaci Kate Austen. „Ogólnie wszyscy zgadzają się, że chcieliby zobaczyć, jak zjada ją rekin. Nikt nie chce spędzać z nią czasu, bo jest strasznie marudna. Ciągle narzeka na wiatr, piasek, jedzenie, upał, scenariusz, długie godziny pracy. Jeden ze scenarzystów tak się wkurzył tym marudzeniem, że wsypał jej do herbaty garść piasku”, zdradza informator gazety. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Trzy nowe sneak peeki z 04x06 04.03.2008r. Trzy kolejne sneak peeki z szóstego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "The Other Woman" D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź 04x08 01.03.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa ostatniego przed pięciotygodniową przerwą odcinka "Zagubionych" pod tytułem "Meet Kevin Johnson". Epizod ten zostanie wyemitowany 20 marca, a kolejny dopiero 24 kwietnia. Z informacjami z tej zapowiedzi można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian Luty Pierwsze sneak peeki z 04x06 29.02.2008r. Dwa sneak peeki z szóstego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "The Other Woman" D Damian ---- Pierwsze trailery 04x06 29.02.2008r. Trailer ABC Trailer CTV D Damian ---- Oficjalne daty emisji nowych odcinków 4. sezonu 28.02.2008r. ABC postanowiło wyemitować osiem nakręconych do tej pory odcinków 4. sezonu "Lost" bez przerw, a następnie po pięciotygodniowej przerwie wyemitować 5 kolejnych epizodów. Oto oficjalny rozkład: Odcinek 04x05 - 28 lutego Odcinek 04x06 - 6 marca Odcinek 04x07 - 13 marca Odcinek 04x08 - 20 marca Odcinek 04x09 - 24 kwietnia Odcinek 04x10 - 1 maja Odcinek 04x11 - 8 maja Odcinek 04x12 - 15 maja Odcinek 04x13 - 22 maja (finał sezonu) Źródło: http://www.ABC.com/ D Damian ---- Tylko 3 zdjęcia promujące 04x05 27.02.2008r. Stacja ABC opublikowała dziś pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne do odcinka 04x05 - "The Constant": Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3. D Damian ---- Nowy sneak peek z 04x05 26.02.2008r. Trzeci sneak peek z piątego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "The Constant" D Damian ---- Nowe zapowiedzi prasowe, zdjęcia promocyjne, trailery i sneak peeki 23.02.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiły się dwie kolejne zapowiedzi prasowe, tym razem zawierające informacje na temat szóstego i siódmego odcinka "Zagubionych". Po wyemitowaniu czwartego odcinka w Ameryce i Kanadzie, stacje ABC i CTV pokazały na swoich antenach pierwsze trailery i sneak peeki do kolejnego, piątego już odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Constant". Oprócz tego w sieci pojawiły się także zdjęcia promocyjne do odcinka szóstego - "The Other Woman". Ze wszystkim tym można zapoznać się tutaj. D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" na czele nominacji do Saturnów 23.02.2008r. Ogłoszono właśnie nominacje do nagród Akademii Filmów Science Fiction, Fantasy i Horroru – popularnych Saturnów. W kategoriach telewizyjnych najwięcej nominacji zgarnął przebojowy serial "Zagubieni" (7). Niewiele mniej mają "Dexter" (5) i "Herosi" (4). Poniżej lista kategorii, w których zostali nominowani "Zagubieni" oraz ich konkurenci w walce o nagrodę: * NAJLEPSZY SERIAL TELEWIZJI OGÓLNOKRAJOWEJ - "Zagubieni" "Herosi", "Gdzie pachną stokrotki", "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles", "Journeyman", "Nie z tego świata" * NAJLEPSZY AKTOR TELEWIZYJNY - Matthew Fox ("Zagubieni") Matt Dallas ("Kyle XY"), Michael C. Hall ("Dexter"), Kevin McKidd ("Journeyman"), Edward James Olmos ("Battlestar Galactica"), Lee Pace ("Gdzie pachną stokrotki") * NAJLEPSZA AKTORKA TELEWIZYJNA - Evangeline Lilly ("Zagubieni") Anna Friel ("Gdzie pachną stokrotki"), Lena Headey ("Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles"), Jennifer Love Hewitt ("Zaklinacz dusz"), Holly Hunter ("Saving Grace"), Kyra Sedgwick (""Podkomisarz Brenda Johnson") * NAJLEPSZY DRUGOPLANOWY AKTOR TELEWIZYJNY - Michael Emerson ("Zagubieni"), Josh Holloway ("Zagubieni"), Terry O'Quinn ("Zagubieni") Greg Grunberg ("Herosi"), Erik King ("Dexter"), Masi Oka ("Herosi") * NAJLEPSZA AKTORKA DRUGOPLANOWA - Elizabeth Mitchell ("Zagubieni") Jaimie Alexander ("Kyle XY"), Jennifer Carpenter ("Dexter"), Summer Glau ("Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles"), Jaime Murray ("Dexter"), Hayden Panettiere ("Herosi") * NAJLEPSZE SERIALE NA DVD - "Zagubieni" "Eureka", "Herosi", "Przekręt", "MI:5", "Planeta Ziemia" Pełną listę nominowanych można znaleźć tutaj. Saturny zostaną w tym roku przyznane już po raz 34. Gala odbędzie się 24 czerwca. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Josh Holloway zachwycony 4. sezonem 23.02.2008r. Josh Holloway nie może się nachwalić fabuły czwartego sezonu Zagubionych. Serialowy Sawyer przyznaje, że obecna seria charakteryzuje się niezwykłą dynamiką i zwrotami akcji, które nie raz zaskoczą widzów. Więcej tutaj. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" mają dosyć Hawajów 23.02.2008r. Całkiem niedawno Evangeline Lilly wyznała w programie "Late Show With David Letterman", że wiele rzeczy nie odpowiadało jej, kiedy kręcone były zdjęcia do poprzednich serii. Teraz do grupy narzekających dołączył Matthew Fox, który także ma serdecznie dosyć "hawajskiego raju". Więcej tutaj. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Nieporozumienia w ekipie "Zagubionych" 23.02.2008r. Naveen Andrews skrytykował twórców serialu "Zagubieni", którzy pozbyli się z obsady jego przyjaciela Dominica Monaghana. Brytyjski aktor, który wciela się w postać rozbitka Sayida Jarraha, przyznaje, że do dziś jest w szoku po nieoczekiwanym odejściu Monaghana i ciągle nie rozumie przyczyny uśmiercenia jego bohatera. Więcej tutaj. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Dominic Monaghan zagra w Wolverine 23.02.2008r. Do obsady "Wolverine" dołączy znany z serialu "Lost - Zagubieni" i trzech części "Władcy pierścieni" Dominic Monaghan. Dominic Monaghan zagra w "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" mutanta Blackwinga (znanego też jako Beak), który potrafił zmieniać się w człowieka-ptaka. Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl/ D Damian ---- Pierwsze sneak peeki z 04x04 15.02.2008r. Dwa sneak peeki z 04x04 - "Eggtown" D Damian ---- Kalendarium odcinków "Zagubionych" 15.02.2008r. Stacja ABC robi wszystko, by w tym sezonie zaprezentować swoim widzom jak największą liczbę odcinków Lost: Zagubionych. Dlatego też emisję czwartego sezonu podzielono na dwa okresy. Cotygodniową emisją serialu możemy się cieszyć do 13 marca, później nastąpi sześciotygodniowa przerwa. Przed dłuższą rozłąką z Zagubionymi ABC wyemituje siedem odcinków (trzy z nich zostały już wyemitowane). Ósmy odcinek, czyli ostatni zrealizowany jeszcze przed strajkiem, będzie miał swoja premierę 24 kwietnia. W kolejnych tygodniach powinny zostać wyemitowane odcinki (będzie ich 5 lub 6), których realizacja rozpocznie się wkrótce. To by oznaczało, że sezon czwarty nie ucierpi aż nadto z powodu strajku. Seria zostanie skrócona o co najwyżej trzy odcinki. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Pierwsze trailery 04x04 15.02.2008r. Trailer ABC i trailer CTV. D Damian ---- Czwarty sezon "Lost" w pigułce 13.02.2008r. Kwestią kilku dni jest powrót scenarzystów do piór i tworzenie fabuły dla kolejnych odcinków ich seriali. Podobnie będzie z Lost: Zagubionymi. Mimo wszystko scenarzyści będą musieli nieco skrócić czwarty sezon. - Kwestią dni jest nasz powrót do pracy - mówi Carlton Cuse, współtwórca Lost. - Mamy mało czasu, a pracy mnóstwo. Będziemy więc działać w przyspieszonym tempie i na podwójnych obrotach - zapewnia. Twórcy serii mają w planach stworzenie jeszcze pięciu nowych epizodów, które byłby dołączone do ośmiu już gotowych. Łącznie sezon czwarty liczyć ma więc trzynaście odcinków, a to znaczy, że sezon zostanie skrócony. Pierwotnie zakładano bowiem szesnaście epizodów. - Cóż, niektóre wątki będziemy musieli połączyć, tak by zyskać miejsce na te kluczowe - mówi Carlton Cuse. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl/ D Damian ---- Koniec strajku 13.02.2008r. Strajk WGA (Writers Guild of America) został oficjalnie zakończony. Około godziny 1 w nocy czasu polskiego przedstawiono wyniki tajnego głosowania - 92,5% z 3775 scenarzystów poparło anulowanie protestu. Strajk trwał 100 dni i kosztował Hollywood według różnych szacunków od 1 do 1,5 miliarda dolarów. Źródło: Variety.com sportsmen ---- "Zagubieni" na dużym ekranie 12.02.2008r. 22 lutego w Warszawie odbędzie się specjalny pokaz pierwszego odcinka czwartego sezonu serialu "Zagubieni". Pokaz pierwszego epizodu nowego sezonu kultowego serialu odbędzie się w Multikinie Złote Tarasy w Warszawie (ul. Złota 59) o godz. 21. Przypomnijmy, iż serial dostępny jest w kolekcji nScreen usługi VOD w telewizji nowej generacji n. Pierwszy odcinek zaprezentowany został zaledwie sześć dni po premierze w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Źródło: http://film.onet.pl/ D Damian ---- Wieści na temat dalszych losów czwartego sezonu 12.02.2008r. Producent wykonawczy Lost Damon Lindelof: W rzeczy samej, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy blisko zakończenia strajku. Osobiście łączą mnie ze związkiem silne emocje. Jak w każdych negocjacjach, niektóre elementy były do kitu, a inne przeszły moje najśmielsze oczekiwania, biorąc pod uwagę to, co mogliśmy osiągnąć. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jestem jednak dumny. Co do Lost (oczekując na faktyczne zakończenie strajku, nad którym będziemy głosować we wtorek), nasze plany powinny być znane jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Wszystko, co mogę zdradzić to, że ja i Carlton, a także cała reszta scenarzystów wyraża szczere intecje, żebyście mogli zobaczyć w tym sezonie więcej niż osiem ukończonych dotychczas odcinków. Jak dużo i kiedy zostaną wyemitowane będzie przedmiotem dyskusji z naszymi szefami. Gdy tylko poznamy plan, fani na pewno dowiedzą się o nim pierwsi. Według E! Online, aktorzy są w stanie gotowości i z pewnością zostanie nakręconych kilka dodatkowych odcinków. Do powrotu szykuje się inny hitowy serial ABC - "Grey's Anatomy", więc stacja będzie musiała rozstrzygnąć, czy "Chirurdzy" wrócą do swojej stałej pory nadawania (Czwartek, 9pm EST), czy zatrzymają ją "Zagubieni", którzy obecny sezon rozpoczęli w tym slocie. sportsmen ---- Dziewięć seriali ABC z nowymi sezonami 12.02.2008r. W poniedziałek stacja ABC oficjalnie ogłosiła, które z jej produkcji na pewno otrzymają nowe serie w sezonie 2008/2009. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa 04x05 12.02.2008r. Na stronach ABC ukazała się kolejna oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa dotycząca odcinków z 4. sezonu "Lost". Pochodzące z niej najnowsze informacje na temat piątego odcinka 4. sezonu "Zagubionych" ("The Constant") znajdziecie tutaj. D Damian ---- Dwa nowe sneak peeki z 04x03 - "The Economist" 12.02.2008r. Kolejne sneak peeki z drugiego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Economist" D Damian ---- Strajk scenarzystów: wstępne porozumienie podpisane! 11.02.2008r. Trwający od 5 listopada strajk scenarzystów, który zakłócił produkcję amerykańskich seriali telewizyjnych, prawdopodobnie już jutro dobiegnie końca. W ten weekend Amerykańska Gildia Scenarzystów (WGA) podpisała wstępne porozumienie z producentami. We wtorek ma się natomiast odbyć ostateczne głosowanie w sprawie przyjęcia warunków ugody. Co zakończenie strajku może oznaczać dla "Zagubionych"? Prawdopodobnie oprócz 8 gotowych odcinków, w tym sezonie zobaczymy jeszcze 6 kolejnych. To o 2 mniej niż planowano przed strajkiem, w związku z czym piąty sezon zostanie prawdopodobnie wydłużony do 18 epizodów. Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl/ D Damian ---- Pierwsze sneak peeki z 04x03 - "The Economist" 09.02.2008r. Dwa sneak peeki z drugiego odcinka 4. sezonu - "The Economist" D Damian ---- Pierwsze trailery 04x03 - "The Economist" 08.02.2008r. Trailer amerykańskiej ABC Trailer kanadyjskiej CTV D Damian ---- "Zagubieni" już dostępni w telewizji n 08.02.2008r. "Dzisiaj telewizja nowej generacji n udostępniła pierwszy odcinek czwartej serii kultowego serialu "Zagubieni". Zaledwie sześć dni po premierze w Stanach Zjednoczonych polscy fani przygód rozbitków mogą śledzić dalsze losy swoich ulubionych bohaterów. To przełom, bo do tej pory polską premierę od amerykańskiej dzieliły miesiące niecierpliwego wyczekiwania." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Ostatni trailer 04x02 07.02.2008r. Najnowszy trailer ABC do 2. odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "Confirmed Dead" D Damian ---- Kolejny trailer 04x02 06.02.2008r. Trailer brytyjskiej Sky One do 2. odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" - "Confirmed Dead" D Damian ---- Dwa nowe sneak peeki z 04x02 05.02.2008r. Dwie nowe sceny z drugiego odcinka 4. sezonu - "Confirmed Dead" D Damian ---- Pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne 04x04 05.02.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12. D Damian ---- Lost: Zagubieni 4. sezon w HD 05.02.2008r. Na całym świecie wszyscy fani serialu LOST: Zagubieni wstrzymali oddech w oczekiwaniu na premierę czwartego sezonu. W USA emisja pierwszego odcinka odbyła się 31 stycznia. W Polsce w jakości High Definition (HD) każdy odcinek serialu jest dostępny już kilka dni po jego amerykańskiej premierze. Taką niepowtarzalną szansę daje telewizja nowej generacji n, w której czwarty sezon LOST: Zagubieni można oglądać w VOD w kolekcji nScreen. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Ponad 16 milionów dla "Zagubionych" 04.02.2008r. Premierowy odcinek czwartego sezonu Lost: Zagubieni pozwolił stacji ABC wrócić na szczyty. "The Beginning of the End" obejrzało dokładnie 16.1 mln widzów! Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Strajk scenarzystów: czy to naprawdę koniec? 04.02.2008r. Światowe media donoszą: kończy się strajk scenarzystów. Po trzech miesiącach przepychanek, zrywaniu rozmów i paraliżu największych hollywoodzkich imprez, Writers Guild of America doszło do porozumienia z największymi hollywoodzkimi studiami filmowymi. Ale czy na pewno? Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Coraz bardziej "Zagubieni" 04.02.2008r. Jeżeli spróbujecie opisać wypadki z pierwszych odcinków nowego sezonu "Zagubionych" komuś, kto od jakiegoś czasu nie miał kontaktu z tym serialem, staniecie przed niezwykle skomplikowanym zadaniem... Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Widzowie boją się Locke'a 04.02.2008r. Aktor Terry O'Quinn zauważył, że jego obecność na pokładzie samolotu wzbudza niepokój wśród pasażerów. Gwiazdor serialu "Zagubieni" kojarzy się widzom z postacią cudownie uzdrowionego rozbitka Johna Locke z zagadkowej wyspy, jednak dzięki poczuciu humoru udaje mu się rozproszyć niepokój współpasażerów. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Nowe zdjęcia promocyjne 02.02.2008r. * Nowe zdjęcia promocyjne 04x02: Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16. * Pierwsze zdjęcia promocyjne 04x03 Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17. D Damian ---- Najnowszy zwiastun 04x02 02.02.2008r. Najnowszy trailer ABC drugiego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" D Damian ---- "Początek Końca" za nami 01.02.2008r. Scena usunięta z 04x01 Trailer kolejnego, drugiego epizodu 4. sezonu wyemitowany przez ABC Trailer 04x02 wyemitowany przez CTV 2 sneak peeki z 04x02 D Damian Styczeń Finał Find815 31.01.2008r. "Kończy się lostowy hiatus, a wraz z nim wszystkie przygotowane przez producentów hiatusowe atrakcje. W poniedziałek opublikowano ostatni z "Missing Pieces", który namieszał nam w teoriach dotyczących Christiana i Jacoba; natomiast dzisiaj miał miejsce finał internetowej gry Find815, w której niejaki Sam Thomas usiłował odnaleźć wrak samolotu z pechowego lotu 815. Czy mu się udało?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Ostatni trailer przed premierą 31.01.2008r. W internecie można znaleźć ostatni już zwiastun premiery 4. sezonu "Lost", tym razem promujący emisję "The Beginning of the End" aż w 6 krajach. Możecie go zobaczyć tutaj. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa 04x04 31.01.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się już czwarta oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa dotycząca odcinków nowej serii "Zagubionych". Pochodzące z niej najnowsze informacje na temat czwartego odcinka 4. sezonu "Lost" ("Eggtown") znajdziecie tutaj. D Damian ---- Premiera Zagubionych już jutro! 30.01.2008r. "Jeszcze tylko jeden dzień dzieli nas od amerykańskiej premiery pierwszego odcinka "Zagubionych". Kilka dni później "The Beginning of the End" zostanie wyemitowany przez brytyjską SkyOne. Z tej okazji stacja przygotowała kilka niespodzianek dla widzów." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Lost: Via Domus - premiera prasowa 30.01.2008r. W Londynie odbyła się prasowa premiera gry opartej na fabule "Zagubionych": "Lost: Via Domus". Twórcy opowiadali o tym, jak powstawała gra, jak przebiegała współpraca ze scenarzystami z telewizji ABC, zdradzono także niewielkie fragmenty fabuły. Pełną relację z tego wydarzenia znajdziecie tutaj. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa 04x03 29.01.2008r. Na stronach ABC pojawiła się już trzecia oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa dotycząca odcinków 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". Pochodzące z niej najnowsze informacje na temat trzeciego odcinka nowej serii - "The Economist", znajdziecie tutaj. D Damian ---- Trzynasty, ostatni "brakujący element" 28.01.2008r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 13 - So It Begins D Damian ---- Synchronizacja wydarzeń wokół katastrofy lotu 815 28.01.2008r. Filmik synchronizujący wydarzenia wokół katastrofy lotu 815 D Damian ---- Dwa nowe zwiastuny 26.01.2008r. Najnowszy trailer ABC Nowy nowozelandzki trailer D Damian ---- 5 nowych sneak peeków z "Początku Końca" 25.01.2008r. Odcinek 4x01: "The Beginning of the End" - 5 sneak peeków D Damian ---- Nowy trailer i opis 04x03 25.01.2008r. ABC wyemitowała nowy trailer promujący premierę 4. sezonu "Zagubionych". W sieci dostępny jest także prasowy opis trzeciego odcinka nowej serii. Zwiastun i opis znajdziecie tutaj. D Damian ---- 4. sezon "Zagubionych" od lutego w Polsce 25.01.2008r. 31 stycznia odbędzie się długo oczekiwana premiera 4. sezonu serialu "Zagubieni". Do Polski nowe odcinki dotrą już w lutym - informuje serwis Wirtualnemedia.pl. Serial będzie emitowany w jakości High Definition na platformie "n", w kolekcji nScreen usługi VOD. Co warto podkreślić, będzie to jeden z pierwszych pokazów produkcji w krajach europejskich. Abonenci sieci kablowych, którzy nie mają dostępu do platformy "n" będą musieli na premierę telewizyjną w Polsce poczekać. 4. sezon w późniejszym terminie z pewnością pokaże stacja AXN i zapewne również Telewizja Polska. Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian ---- Fani odnajdą "Zagubionych" w komiksach Marvela 24.01.2008r. ABC rozpoczęło nietypową kampanię przed rozpoczynającym się 31 stycznia czwartym sezonem "Zagubionych". Stacja zamierza bowiem promować serial poprzez komiksy Marvela. W zeszytach takich serii jak "Uncanny X-Men", "Incredible Hercules", "Thunderbolts" i "Wolverine Origins" wydanych w dniach 23-30 stycznia pojawią się odniesienia do "Zagubionych", jak choćby plakat serialu z liczbą 6 i hasłem "Odnajdź siebie". Źródło: http://www.filmweb.pl D Damian ---- Nowozelandzki zwiastun 4. sezonu 22.01.2008r. Trailer 4. sezonu "Lost" wyemitowany przez nowozelandzką telewizję D Damian ---- Dwunasty, przedostatni "brakujący element" 21.01.2008r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 12 - The Envelope D Damian ---- Więcej o grze LOST: Via Domus 21.01.2008r. "Gra "LOST: Via Domus" o tytuł gry roku 2008 raczej nie powalczy, ale każdy szanujący się fan "Zagubionych" powinien się nią zainteresować z jednego prostego powodu: producenci zamierzają wyjaśnić w trakcie rozgrywki kilka tajemnic serialu, które nurtują nas już od pierwszego sezonu! Tak więc w ramach "interesowania się" grą, zapraszam do obejrzenia nowych filmików i galerii!" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Hawajska premiera Zagubionych odwołana 20.01.2008r. "Czwarty sezon Zagubionych miał mieć swoją premierę 26 stycznia na plaży w Waikiki. Mieli być producenci, aktorzy i inni ważni goście zaangażowani w produkcję serialu. Te pokazy stały się już tradycją Zagubionych. Niestety, w tym roku będzie inaczej. Stacja ABC była zmuszona odwołać premierę nowego sezonu z powodu strajku scenarzystów, który nieustannie trwa w Hollywood. Jeden z punktów jego "regulaminu" mówi o tym, że scenarzyści nie mogą w żaden sposób wspierać projektów przy których wcześniej pracowali. Aktorzy zaś wspierają scenarzystów i również nie mają zamiaru niczego wspierać. Z tego też powodu ani jednych, ani drugich nie byłoby na 'Sunset on the Beach' (tak nazywa się ta impreza)." Źródło: http://www.popcorner.pl D Damian ---- Zapowiedź prasowa 04x02 19.01.2008r. "W sieci dostępna jest już do wglądu oficjalna zapowiedź drugiego odcinka czwartego sezonu "Zagubionych". Jest ona o tyle ciekawa, że odpowiada na pytania, nad którymi jakiś czas temu się zastanawialiśmy." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Plakat promujący czwarty sezon 18.01.2008r. "Stacja ABC zaprezentowała właśnie oficjalną grafikę promującą czwarty sezon "Zagubionych". Taką samą znajdziemy na wszelkich grach, soundtrackach, dvd i innych blu-rayach związanych z czwartą serią serialu. Jak wygląda?" Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Najnowsze zdjęcia promocyjne 16.01.2008r. Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5. D Damian ---- Oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa "Początku Końca" 16.01.2008r. Do premierowego odcinka czwartego sezonu Zagubionych pod tytułem "The Beginning of The End" pojawiła się już oficjalna zapowiedź prasowa, która zawiera między innymi listę postaci, które pojawią się na ekranie, krótki opis tego, co zobaczymy w odcinku i kilka innych ciekawych rzeczy. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Polski dystrybutor o grze Lost 14.01.2008r. "W najnowszym Press Packu firmy CD Projekt pojawiły się nowe informacje o grze "Lost"." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Jedenasty "brakujący element" 14.01.2008r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 11 - Jin Has a Temper - Tantrum On the Golf Course D Damian ---- Pierwszy sneak peek z 4. sezonu 12.01.2008r. Odcinek 4x01: "The Beginning of the End" - sneak peek D Damian ---- Nowe zdjęcia promujące 4. sezon 11.01.2008r. Zdjęcie grupowe, Zdjęcie 1, Zdjęcie 2, Zdjęcie 3, Zdjęcie 4, Zdjęcie 5, Zdjęcie 6, Zdjęcie 7, Zdjęcie 8, Zdjęcie 9, Zdjęcie 10, Zdjęcie 11, Zdjęcie 12, Zdjęcie 13, Zdjęcie 14, Zdjęcie 15, Zdjęcie 16, Zdjęcie 17, Zdjęcie 18, Zdjęcie 19, Zdjęcie 20, Zdjęcie 21, Zdjęcie 22, Zdjęcie 23, Zdjęcie 24, Zdjęcie 25, Zdjęcie 26, Zdjęcie 27, Zdjęcie 28, Zdjęcie 29, Zdjęcie 30, Zdjęcie 31, Zdjęcie 32, Zdjęcie 33, Zdjęcie 34, Zdjęcie 35, Zdjęcie 36, Zdjęcie 37, Zdjęcie 38, Zdjęcie 39, Zdjęcie 40, Zdjęcie 41, Zdjęcie 42, Zdjęcie 43, Zdjęcie 44, Zdjęcie 45. D Damian ---- Lost nominowany do nagród Gildii Reżyserów 11.01.2008r. "Zagubieni" zostali nominowani do nagród Gildii Reżyserów Ameryki (DGA) w kategorii "najlepsza reżyseria w serialu dramatycznym". Wyróżnieni zostali Jack Bender za wyreżyserowanie odcinka "Through the Looking Glass" oraz Eric Laneuville za "The Brig". Wręczenie nagród odbędzie się 26 stycznia. Pełną listę nominowanych można znaleźć tutaj. Źródło: http://www.tv.com D Damian ---- Zagubieni odnalezieni na pecetach 09.01.2008r. "Wśród dodatków umieszczonych na płytach z trzecim sezonem serialu "Lost - Zagubieni" znajdziemy garść informacji na temat gry o tym samym tytule. Zobaczmy więc czego można się po niej spodziewać." Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Dziesiąty "brakujący element" 07.01.2008r. "Lost - missing pieces" - mobisode 10 - Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack D Damian ---- Więcej o Find 815 01.01.2008r. Pojawiły się nowe informacje dotyczące gry Find 815: wiadomo już, jaki jest cel całej zabawy i kiedy nastąpi jej finał. Więcej tutaj.. D Damian ---- Find 815 01.01.2008r. Robi się ciekawie. 31 grudnia ruszyła nowa strona Oceanic Airlines. Ale, jak to zwykle bywa, ktoś się na nią włamał i zareklamował własną stronę. Po odwiedzeniu strony Fly Oceanic Air zacznie się ładować dobrze nam już znana reklama Oceanic Airlines. Szybko jednak zorientujemy się, że coś jest nie tak. Niejaki Sam włamał się na stronę linii i chce, byśmy weszli na Find815.com. No to wchodzimy. Więcej tutaj. D Damian ---- Australijski zwiastun 4. sezonu 01.01.2008r. Australijski trailer 4. sezonu "Lost" D Damian ---- Linie Oceanic ponownie otwarte 01.01.2008r. "Od trzech lat przekonujemy się, że LOST: Zagubieni to więcej niż serial. Na koniec roku i początek nowego sezonu twórcy przygotowali kolejny smaczek, który przez kolejny miesiąc będzie powoli ujawniał swoje przeznaczenie. Po uruchomieniu w internecie serwisu fikcyjnych linii lotniczych Oceanic Airlines w 2004 roku, który informował o katastrofie lotu 815 i odwołaniu pozostałych połączeń pod koniec grudnia 2007 roku ruszyła nowa witryna "Fly Oceanic Air" zapowiadająca wznowienie lotów pasażerskich. Dzisiaj znaleźć na niej można m.in. informację prasową dotyczącą ponownego uruchomienia lotów do Sydney, Los Angeles, Nowego Jorku czy Portland. "Cieszymy się z reaktywacji naszych lotów i jednocześnie przepraszamy naszych lojalnych klientów za niewygody wynikające z tymczasowego zawieszenia naszych usług." dodaje w oświadczeniu prezes spółki, Michael Orteig. Z czasem na stronie znaleźć będzie można więcej informacji, które mogą pomóc w rozwikłaniu zagadki Zagubionych. Czwarta seria sagi zadebiutuje na kanale ABC w czwartek, 31. stycznia. W specjalnym 2-godzinnym bloku stacja pokaże godzinny odcinek specjalny oraz pierwszy z ośmiu dotychczas wyprodukowanych epizodów nowego sezonu." Źródło: http://film.wp.pl D Damian =2007= Październik - Grudzień Archiwum newsów z czwartego kwartału 2007 roku Lipiec - Wrzesień Archiwum newsów z trzeciego kwartału 2007 roku Styczeń - Czerwiec Archiwum newsów z pierwszej połowy 2007 roku =2006= Archiwum newsów z 2006 roku Kategoria:Lostpedia